


Of Explanations and Experimentation

by Fay_Water



Series: The Desperation Chronicles [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a minor, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothels, Curious Kanda, Desperate Allen, Desperation, Desperation Play, Explanations, If you squint you may find a plot among all of these stories, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Kink Exploration, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of Cross's sex life, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Pervert Allen, Sexual Experimentation, So does Allen, Urinating on floor, Urinating on/against someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_Water/pseuds/Fay_Water
Summary: Kanda gets curious and asks a lot of questions. Then he decides to experiment with Allen.





	Of Explanations and Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

“It’s like…hmm…how can I explain it…” Allen rested his head on his hand as he sat cross-legged on his bed, deep in thought.

Kanda waited patiently for the other to verbalize his thoughts, sitting on the bed beside the other with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out comfortably in front of him. After their last mission together-and the incident on the train- the older Exorcist had found himself curious about his lover’s fetish. He could still vividly remember just how frantic the younger one had been and Kanda found that anytime his thoughts strayed to the memory heat began to pool in his groin. And sometimes when they were apart for more than a few days, he would begin to have some very graphic dreams of Allen with that desperate, frantic look on his face. Often, this resulted in him waking with a throbbing ache between his legs, or sometimes even with a mess in his underwear. His appreciation of Allen’s reaction to his accident caused him to wonder what made his desperation so appealing to the other. Never really one to beat around the bush when there was something he wanted to know, the dark-haired male had asked.

“It’s kind of like….being really desperate to go feels similar to being really horny. And then when you do finally go, the relief is similar to that of coming- though the relief is longer and not as intense. So when I see someone else who is really desperate to relieve themselves, it triggers me too but in a sexual way. Like when I watch you squirming because you need to go, it makes me squirm too-just with arousal. And then when I see the look on your face when you lose control and finally relieve yourself, it makes me need to come. I’m still not sure if I’m explaining this very well,” Allen looked to the other questioningly, wanting to know if he was making sense.

“Your brain is fucked up, Moyashi. But I can see how it would make sense.” A pause. “What about when you were feeling my…wetness? And when you saw my mess? You seemed to enjoy that part a lot too.”

Allen nodded in agreement, blushing lightly at the memory. He hadn’t been expecting his lover to start asking him about his fetish; hell, he was still surprised that Kanda ever even agreed to indulge him in it at all. But if the other was curious and wanted to know more, then he would gladly answer whatever questions he could. “When it comes to the feeling of your wet clothes, I really just like the warmth of it. And when wet on me, it just made me think about how completely desperate you must have been and that just turned me on even more,” the younger one shrugged. “As for seeing the mess you make…I don’t really know how to explain that. There’s just something about it that just sets me off and I’m not even really sure what it is, to be honest.”

The older teen grunted in understanding. “Have you ever…?” he trailed off, feeling a little embarrassed all of a sudden.

“Have I ever wet myself on purpose?” Allen finished for the other. Kanda nodded. “Mhm!” the younger teen answered nonchalantly, only to chuckle at the other’s incredulous look. “How did you think I figured out I was into it in the first place?”

“Che. Do you really think I’ve thought about how you became such a perverted little sprout?” Kanda grumped.

“Well obviously you have, since you’re asking me all of these questions about it,” came the cheeky response.

“Che.”

“Do you wanna know?”

The dark-haired teen sighed dramatically. “Sure.” Truth be told he was curious now that Allen had brought it up.

“Well, the first time was purely on accident. I was traveling around with Master and naturally, we stopped at a brothel. Normally I would just sit around talking to some of the girls that weren’t with anyone while I waited for Cross to do what he was there to do,” Allen grimaced slightly at the thought of Cross having sex. “Usually we weren’t there for too long-maybe an hour or two- but for some reason it was a lot longer this time. After sitting around waiting for hours, I _really_ needed to relieve myself. I wasn’t really allowed past the front area of the brothel since I was so young, but I begged the girls just to let me go to the bathroom so I didn’t wet myself. Eventually they took pity on me- I was only 11 and squirming constantly and I’m sure they didn’t want to have to deal with there being a mess on the floor. So one girl told me which room was hers and said that I should go into that one to use the bathroom and she told how to get to there. Really, someone should have just gone with me, but none of the girls wanted to miss out on a prospective client. So of course, I got lost and went into the wrong room. The brothel girl in the room was giving her client a blow-job and well, I must have really startled her because she gasped really loud when I walked in and then wet herself. I think it was something her client was really into because he moaned when he saw her do it.”

“Pfft.” Kanda attempted to hold back a short laugh, remembering what had happened the first time he had wet himself in front of the Moyashi. “You seem to have that effect on people.”

“What effect?” Allen asked, feeling confused.

“Making people piss themselves when you walk in the room.” He chuckled softly.

“Hey! Bakanda!” The younger teen protested, lightly smacking the other’s arm at the teasing, though there was a smirk on his face.

“So then what happened? I doubt that’s the end of the story…”

“You’re right, it’s not.” Allen agreed. “By the time I had walked into that room, I was totally desperate but when I saw her going I just couldn’t stop watching it happen. I had already started puberty and had a few erections by that time, but I had never before been as hard as I was that day. I had never really masturbated before- mostly because I was always around Cross and my boner always went away fairly quickly- but once we had gotten back to wherever we were staying I went to go shower and jerked off for the first time.”

“You mean you weren’t always a perverted little bean sprout?” the elder of the pair teased.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am and always have been innocent little Allen,” he answered cheekily. The other snorted a laugh, not believing it in the least.

“Did you ever make it to the bathroom?” Kanda wondered, as that had been the whole reason the sprout had even witnessed what he had.

“Eh. Heh… No, not really,” the younger one admitted. “Like I said, I was really desperate by that time and I just couldn’t stop watching… at least not until I started to wet myself too. And then I was grabbing myself and trying to stop it, but I just ended up having an accident right there which really just turned me on even more. I was really embarrassed too though. And Master was really angry because they dragged him out of whichever room he was in so he could take me to go and get cleaned up. They may have charged him an extra fee too because someone had to clean up the mess I made on the floor.” Allen scratched his head, a sheepish look on his face.

“And you did it again after that? Wet yourself, I mean.”

“Oh God, yes. Most of the time when I was feeling horny it was enough to just jerk myself off in the shower or something. But there were many times that it wasn’t enough to satisfy me and I needed something more. So, I would wait until Cross would go out drinking or to a brothel since he stopped taking me with after I embarrassed him. Really though, it was his fault for taking so damn long in the first place! Anyway, once he was gone I would drink a lot of water and get myself completely desperate. Then I’d either go outside somewhere secluded or into the bathroom and I’d just wait until I couldn’t hold it anymore and had an accident. That would always get me _really_ hard so then I’d masturbate. It got easier to do once I came to the Order since I didn’t have to worry about Cross being around anymore and I had more privacy.”

“Why would you go outside to wet yourself?” Kanda asked. He understood why the other would go into the bathroom because that was generally easier to clean and he would be behind a closed door if Cross came back unexpectedly, but outside? Someone could easily catch him.

“Because then I’d only have to clean up myself and wash my clothes. Plus it added an extra thrill because of the possibility of someone seeing me have an accident.”

“You actually wanted someone to see you piss yourself?”

“Not exactly. It was just the possibility of it happening that excited me. Other than when I wet myself at the brothel, I’ve never actually had someone witness my accidents so I’m not sure if that would be a turn-on for me.”

“Hm…Would you…want to try it?” Kanda asked hesitantly.

Silver eyes widened in shock. “Would you?” he asked incredulously, not sure he had heard correctly.

The older teen sighed softly, hoping he didn’t get his lover’s hopes up too much. “Look, I’m not sure it’s something that would turn me on or that I’d be into at all honestly. But I’m willing to at least try it and see, if it’s something you want to do.”

“Wow. I never knew you could be so open-minded,” Allen teased playfully. Truthfully, he knew the other was quite open-minded since he had accepted him and his kink so easily. It wasn’t something he shared openly- not that he shared anything about his sex life openly. But he felt as though most people would judge him for his kink since it was considered taboo. But Kanda hadn’t so much as batted an eye; he merely accepted it and even agreed to indulge him on occasion.

“Che. Shut it, Sprout. Or I might just change my mind.”

“No!” he responded quickly. “Er, that is…I want try it. Please?” It had been a while since he’d gotten himself desperate and after sharing his story with his lover he was craving the feeling.

“Okay. When do you want to?”

“How about after dinner? I don’t really need to go now and it’s already close to dinner time. That will also give me a chance to drink plenty of water to fill myself up.”

“Okay.” Kanda agreed, before adding “Pervert.” Honestly, he wasn’t really sure what made him suggest it other than just pure curiosity. It was not something he’d ever thought about before, but hearing the other describing it made him even more curious to see it happen for himself instead of being the desperate one.

\---

They had agreed to meet back in Allen’s room after dinner. As promised, the younger teen had been sure to drink _a lot_ of water at dinner. And since he hadn’t relieved himself since his conversation with his lover, he was already beginning to feel quite full. But he’d had a lot of practice over the years and could hold a lot of liquid in his bladder. He was lounging on his bed, reading a book when he heard a soft knock on his door before Kanda walked in.

He quickly marked his page in his book and put it on top of his night stand. He wasn’t sure yet where he wanted to have his accident, or if his lover had a preference but for now he simply motioned for the other to join him on the bed. Once he did, Allen pulled himself into a sitting position and arranged himself on the taller male’s lap before leaning down for a quick kiss.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” the white haired teen asked. The last thing he wanted was for Kanda to feel pressured into this.

“Mhm. Are you?”

“Absolutely,” he purred before returning to the other’s lips. He could feel his bladder filling up quickly along with the first signals that he should relieve himself. He squirmed slightly in his lover’s lap, trying to arrange himself more comfortably.

Feeling the other squirm, Kanda gave the other a questioning look. Was the bean planning to piss himself while he was sitting in his lap? And on the bed, no less? Allen just ignored the look he received and continued kissing the dark-haired male. The kiss was soft at first, their lips moving together leisurely for several long minutes. Then the younger teen licked his lover’s lips in a silent request for entry into his mouth. His request was quickly granted and their tongues began moving together- massaging, tasting, and exploring- at the same leisurely pace until the heat and passion began to build up between them.

Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen and pressed him close to his body as he moved them both so they were laying down on the bed with the dark-haired teen on top of the other. He lowered his hips to grind slowly against his lover as he began to lose himself in the passion and heat, already having forgotten about what they had been planning to do to begin with.

Feeling the other’s hips press down against him, Allen let out a soft moan as their building erections rubbed against one another through the cloth of their pants. They continued their heated make-out session for several more minutes. The younger Exorcist then let out a short gasp as he felt the first spasm of his bladder and he squirmed beneath the other. That movement acted as a reminder to the older teen and he broke the kiss to look down at the sprout.

“Where do you want to…?” He trailed off.

“Well, it’ll be easier to clean up if I go on the floor,” Allen answered, squirming again and pressing his thighs together briefly. The pressure in his bladder was increasing quickly due to the amount of water he had consumed at dinner. It had been easy to ignore while he was engrossed in kissing the other, but he was starting to _really_ have to go now.

Kanda nodded his agreement. “Do you want to move now?” he asked, watching the other squirming more frequently now.

“Yeah. I’m filling up _really_ fast. I had a lot of water at dinner and it’d be a pain in the ass to have to clean up the bed if I misjudge things.” With that, both teens got up and stood beside the bed. The older of the pair was beginning to look a little awkward so Allen wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him into another short lust-filled kiss. “Relax, Yuu,” he murmured against the other’s lips. “How do you want me? We can do whatever you’d like.”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Kanda replied. “Do you have a preference?”

“Well, I can usually last longer if I’m sitting down. I really enjoy wetting myself while I’m standing but I wouldn’t be able to hold it for as long.” Allen explained, beginning to wiggle his hips a bit to shift his weight and ease the constant pressure of his bladder. “We could also always switch positions if you wanted.”

Kanda did not miss the way the other squirmed where he stood and found the sight to be intriguing. Wanting to see more he stated, “Stay standing.”

“Okay,” the other cheerfully replied before initiating another kiss. However, the older teen quickly pulled away and shook his head.

“I want to watch you squirm,” he explained, blushing a little self-consciously.

Allen smirked and pulled away. His bladder was beginning to ache now as the pressure continued to increase. He was wiggling his hips constantly and had to squeeze his thigh muscles together occasionally to help ease the mounting pressure. Just then, a thought occurred to him and he pulled off his muscle shirt so that all he wore was a pair of grey sleep pants that clung to his form nicely. At the questioning look he received from the other, the white haired teen merely took one of his lover’s hands and guided it to the distended bulge of his bladder.

There was a quick intake of breath from the taller male as he gently ran his fingers over the obvious bulge. It was fascinating to him to run his hand over Allen’s otherwise flat and toned stomach and abdomen- the large bump quite the contrast. He was very curious what it would feel like to add some pressure. Would it be hard from being full of liquid? Or would it feel soft and squishy? His lover had said they could do whatever he wanted, but was it really okay? He looked at the other in askance.

He didn’t know what the other wanted to ask, but could tell that he was feeling hesitant. Wanting to quell any concerns, the younger teen softly said, “You can do whatever you want, Yuu.”

Permission granted, the elder lightly pressed against the bulging bladder. He was surprised to note that it felt hard beneath his fingers. As the pressure was added, Allen groaned loudly and a hand shot down to grip his crotch. Fuck, he felt so _full_. When the added pressure was removed, he sighed slightly in relief. He hadn’t leaked any of the warm liquid yet, but he knew that it likely wouldn’t be much longer. His squirming had increased noticeably and he was constantly clenching and unclenching his thighs. Additionally, the pressure in his bladder felt almost overwhelming especially when a strong spasm hit.

Kanda was watching the other with rapt interest, his eyes widening as if to take in more of the fidgeting form. He moved so that he was standing behind his lover and pressed close so that he could see what he was doing over Allen’s shoulder. One of his hands again went back to caress the distended bladder before pressing more firmly in a quick motion.

The shorter teen let out a choked groan and quickly gripped himself again, bending over slightly to increase the pressure against his cock so he wouldn’t leak. His lover moaned and Allen let out a surprised gasp as his backside pressed against the other’s stiff erection.

The older male hadn’t even realized that he had become so aroused, too engrossed in watching the other. Moaning softly again he simultaneously rubbed himself against the soft rear while pushing against Allen’s bladder in short pulses as this seemed to cause the other to squirm and clench even more fervently.

“Nnnngh, _fuck!” _the white-haired teen whined loudly as urine began to surge from him in a fast stream due to the pulsing pressure against his bladder. It seemed that once Kanda saw his dampening pants, he stopped his ministrations in surprise which allowed Allen to regain control of himself. Now that he had released the first of the warm liquid, the pressure in his bladder felt even more overwhelming and it was very tempting to just let go. He bit his lip, looking down to survey himself. The older of the pair still had his hand resting against his distended bladder and Allen had a _very_ noticeable tent in his pants. He then took note that urine had already soaked into his pants half-way down his thighs and the sight made the breath catch in his throat. He hadn’t realized he had leaked so much already. Though it didn’t seem like he was the only one affected by this, as the other was grinding his cock against him insistently as he squirmed and clenched where he stood.

Allen turned around to once again face the other. He was still squirming and clenching his thighs together constantly as he stood, but now he was also squeezing his cock through the thin pants on and off to stay in check. Damn, he hadn’t needed to go this badly in quite a while and it felt both maddening and amazing at the same time. “Did you like that?” he asked the other, before letting out a soft groan when his bladder spasmed strongly and another short spurt escaped before he could stop it.

“Mmm. Yes,” Kanda responded with a husky tone as he watched the dampness spread a little more. “I like watching you squirming around. Did you know you squirm even more when you’re trying to stop yourself?”

“Mmm, really? I hadn’t really noticed that before.”

_Fuck_, watching the smaller Exorcist was hotter than he had expected and his cock was already throbbing with desire. “I want to watch you squirm around on your knees while you suck my dick.”

Allen moaned at the knowledge that his lover was enjoying himself so much. He gingerly got down on his knees, leaking a little more urine as he did so. By the time he had gotten himself into position, the other had already removed his erection from his pants and it was standing proudly in front of his face. He was pleased to see that the dark-haired male was already leaking pre-come. Grabbing the organ with his free hand, he began to place open mouthed kisses to the tip, his tongue occasionally slipping out to taste the sensitive skin and tease the slit. He clenched his thighs together tightly and gripped himself with his free hand when he felt another powerful spasm followed by a spurt of warmth leak into his pants. “Nnngh,” he groaned softly as he tried to maintain control.

“Mmm, fuck Moyashi….suck it,” Kanda moaned as he bucked his hips towards the other’s face. Allen quickly complied and opened his mouth wider to take the throbbing shaft in. The other moaned and continued lightly bucking his hips, thrusting his cock into that heavenly mouth. The white haired teen felt his bladder spasm once more and another spurt leaked out. He was squirming frequently as he continued his work, but needed to focus on not releasing the torrent of liquid inside him- his spurts were becoming more frequent and he didn’t want to let loose while servicing his lover. He wanted the other’s full attention on him when that happened. But _fuck. _It wasn’t easy to give a blow-job and keep control of himself at the same time.

He hallowed out his cheeks to add suction and moaned as his lover continued to thrust himself into his mouth. He squirmed even more as a small amount of urine dribbled from his cock at his momentary lapse in focus. This could work nicely though. If he let Kanda continue thrusting into his mouth, it would free up more of his attention to keep himself from losing control. The other let out a ragged moan and suddenly a hand fisted in his hair. Allen could tell his lover was beginning to lose control and relaxed his throat so he could deep throat the other. He leaned forward to take the throbbing organ in farther and whined around the erection in his mouth as he had to squeeze his own cock to keep from releasing another spurt of hot urine. Kanda moaned loudly once more- the vibrations around his throbbing organ felt divine- as he began thrusting himself deep into the other’s throat while holding his head in place. Fuck, the sprout was _good!_ The heat pooling in his stomach grew in intensity as he continued to thrust hard and fast, fucking the other’s face shamelessly. “Augh! Allen!” he moaned loudly as he climaxed, his seed flooding into the other’s mouth.

Allen coughed lightly when his mouth was flooded with the bitter liquid and a large spurt surged into his pants. He swallowed what he could of the other’s cum as he continued to clench himself and squirm on the floor. “Yuu, I don’t think I can last much longer,” he admitted, feeling another long spurt of urine escape. He had to go _so badly!_

Kanda looked down at the other and moaned hungrily, his cock beginning to harden once more at the sight of the squirming boy. He had obviously leaked quite a bit more while he had been servicing the older. His pants were now wet down to his knees with a large patch around his crotch and Kanda groaned softly at the sight. “Stand up.”

The white-haired Exorcist did as he was told, however once he was standing he quickly bent over himself once more as both of his hands clutched at his cock. He _really_ needed to piss and standing was making it much, much harder for him to control himself. Another long spurt rushed out and he had to clamp his thighs together even tighter.

“Stand up, Moyashi,” Kanda repeated gently, as he lifted the other’s head to place a soft kiss on his lips. Allen did as requested and whined once he was fully upright, feeling urine begin to leak in a slow, dribbling stream and trying desperately to keep holding back.

“Mmmm. Fuck,” he cursed, feeling the warm liquid slowly running down his legs. “I’m starting to…ah-fuck!...lose it,” he warned the other, finding it difficult to form a coherent sentence. He moaned softly as he felt the dribbling liquid running down his legs- _Fuck_, that felt amazing!

“I can tell.” The dampness was slowly spreading down the other’s legs and Kanda felt his cock twitch at the sight, fully erect once more.

Allen moaned softly as the stream became steadier and his own erection twitched strongly in his pants. He loved this feeling of being right on the edge, so close to relief- he almost felt as though he could come just from this. The anticipation of the moment the floodgates opened was always one of his favorite parts of doing this himself. And he didn’t have long to wait at all before his bladder muscles finally gave out and his stream surged from him in a torrent of warmth. “Ooooh, God….Mmmm” he moaned loudly at the feeling of warmth rushing down his legs and dripping from where his hands still held his crotch and onto the floor beneath him. “Ahhh….Nnnngh….feelssss….sooooo….._goooood,” _he moaned as the liquid gushed out of him.

The younger of the pair could hear his lover breathing rapidly as he stood, entranced by what he saw. For a moment, the only other sounds were the hiss of Allen’s stream and the dripping of urine on the floor. Then there was a soft rustle followed by a surprised grunt and dual loud moans as Kanda had grabbed the other and pulled his body against his own. The taller teen initiated a passionate kiss as Allen wrapped his arms around him and pressed even tighter. And then Kanda could feel the other’s strong stream as it soaked into his own pants and ran down his legs to join the rapidly growing puddle on the floor.

The pair continued loosing soft moans as they kissed for several long moments until Kanda broke away to look down at the other. “You know….I kind of need to piss now too,” he stated with a smirk. He wasn’t desperate exactly but he was uncomfortably full and feeling the first urgent pulses by now, having had a significant amount of tea with his dinner.

“Mmm, really now? What are you gonna do about that?” Allen asked huskily as he continued to heavily wet himself and his lover, not bothering to pull away from the warm body he was pressed against. He would love to watch the other relieving himself onto the floor, as he hadn’t bothered to tuck himself away after the blow-job.

“Well…” Kanda trailed off, but allowed his bladder muscles to relax. He sighed softly in relief as his own stream began, slow at first before strengthening into a strong flow. Since the pair was still pressed together Allen could feel _everything _and it was only adding to his already intense desire.

“Oh, God Yuu. I really wanna fuck you right now,” Allen moaned as he felt his lover’s stream join his own slowing one. He had already been desperately turned on and the other was only adding to his excitement. His pants were completely soaked down the inside of his legs and the dampness had spread towards the front and back of his pant legs and butt. It was spreading even more rapidly with the addition of his lover’s warm flow.

Fuck, the older of the pair was so turned on. He could see that desperately frantic look on the other’s face and it was making his blood boil with need. _This_ was what he had been craving. He began swiftly pulling off his shirt and pushing his wet pants and underwear down and off his legs as piss continued to rush out of his hard cock to join the large puddle on the floor. He then moved to sit on the floor with his back against the bed.

Likewise, Allen pushed his soaked pants down and off his legs, his stream only a trickle at this point. When he finally slowed to a stop, he clenched his bladder muscles to release the final spurts that were still trapped inside. He then quickly arranged himself on the floor and climbed onto his lover’s lap. He pressed himself urgently against the other and moaned loudly as he felt the gush of warm urine against him. Fuck, he needed to be inside of the other!

Kanda wrapped his arms around the smaller teen as they kissed passionately and switched their positions so that Allen was sitting with his back resting against the bed. His own stream was beginning to slow as he climbed into the other’s lap and positioned Allen’s pulsing erection as his entrance. Grabbing the dark-haired teen’s hips, Allen pulled him down onto himself at the same time as he thrust his cock into the tight entrance.

“Fuck!” Kanda gasped, muscles clenching in pain, which released the last of his stream onto the other’s stomach in a warm rush. The combined sensations caused Allen to moan loudly and it took all of his willpower to keep himself from fucking up into that tight, clenching heat. The older Exorcist was thankful the other had taken him just that morning, or the rushed entrance would have been even more painful. After taking a moment to adjust to the younger teen’s girth inside of him, Kanda braced himself on the other’s shoulders and began fucking himself on the throbbing erection.

“Nnngh, God Yuu!” Allen moaned loudly as he began thrusting himself up as Kanda fucked down. The older teen moaned loudly as his prostate was struck and his movements faltered slightly before increasing in pace. “Mmmm, Allen,” he moaned again. Fuck, it felt so damn _good_ to feel the hot cock dragging against his insides as he fucked himself onto the pulsing organ. And every time Allen bucked his hips up he hit his prostate roughly, making the older male moan loudly every time.

“Mmmm, Yuu…I wanna-Ah!- go deeper,” Allen moaned as he slowed and then stilled his hips. Kanda groaned his acknowledgement before he too slowed to a stop before dislodging the other from him, which caused his lover to release a keening whine at the loss. He allowed Allen to help him position himself over the throbbing erection as he turned around with his feet on the floor and knees bent and then slowly lowered himself down again. He moaned loudly when he was fully seated, feeling the other’s cock deep inside of him. He reached back and slightly to either side to use the ledge of the bed frame for leverage to lift himself as he began riding the other once more.

Allen moaned loudly at the new position and continued to thrust up into the other as he lowered himself down. Fuck, he was so deep now and it felt even better. They were both increasing the pace, feeling heat coiling in their stomachs. Kanda began frantically fucking down on the other, losing himself in the intense feeling. A constant string of moans escaped his throat and when Allen reached a hand to begin stroking the neglected erection, he lost it. “Allen!” he practically screamed as his cum shot from him and coated his lover’s hand and his own stomach. A hand on one of his hips urged him to continue fucking himself as Allen pounded up into him. His muscles were straining from exhaustion, but the older of the pair continued raising and lowering his hips quickly until he felt the other move both hands to tightly grip his hips before thrusting erratically into him. “YUU!” Allen exploded into the tight heat with a shout, thrusting jerkily as he rode out his orgasm.

Kanda’s hands slipped off the ledge of the bed and he fell back against the shorter Exorcist, thankful that he had already been fully seated on the other’s lap so he didn’t crush or injure the other. Allen wrapped his arms around his lover as they both slumped against the bed, trying to catch their breaths. It was several long minutes before the dark-haired teen had the strength to lift himself up and off of the other teen. Allen groaned as his flaccid member slipped from the other. He felt completely satisfied and exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with his lover. But he knew that before they could sleep they needed to clean the room and themselves up.

With the same thought in mind, Kanda stumbled into the adjoining bathroom and grabbed a few towels they usually used to clean up after their play. He tossed one to the sprout before surveying the large puddle on the floor. “Shit, Moyashi. You sure can piss a lot,” he remarked.

“Mmhmm,” Allen responded lazily as he began to mop up the mess with the towel he was given. “I could actually go again already. I may have had _too much_ water at dinner. And don’t forget that some of this mess is yours too.”

Kanda grunted. “Use the toilet if you need to go again. We don’t need any more to clean up,” he stated in response before he joined the other in cleaning up the floor.

“Yes, mother,” Allen teased. He hadn’t been planning to relieve himself on the floor again anyway. Kanda was right- they already had more than enough to clean up.

After several minutes, they had both managed to soak up the urine they had both spilled and gathered wet clothes and towels into a small basket for laundry. Allen pulled himself up off the floor to get the small bucket and mop he kept in his bathroom to wash the floor. While he was in the bathroom, he decided to relieve himself again. It didn’t take long for Allen to fill the bucket with soapy water and wash the floor. Once that was done, they cleaned themselves up in the shower before finally collapsing into bed.

Allen curled up against the taller teen and yawned sleepily before asking, “So what did you think?”

The dark-haired Exorcist blushed lightly. “I…really liked watching you squirming and then lose control. It was pretty hot, actually.”

“I thought as much,” he responded cheekily. He could tell his lover had been enjoying himself by how turned-on he had gotten. “I don’t think you’ve ever been as vocal as you were tonight. It was _very_ sexy.”

Kanda’s blush darkened at his lover’s confession. He hadn’t really realized he had been so loud. “What did you think? You said you’d never had someone watch before.”

“Oh, God yeah- that was really fucking hot. Think you’ll want to do it again?”

“If you’d want to,” Kanda quietly admitted, slightly embarrassed by his newly discovered kink.

Allen chucked lightly. “Absolutely.” He placed a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips before the pair drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The omorashi plot bunnies won't leave me alone and I need to finish writing Responsibility! I already have plans for the next part I am going to write for this series though. Oh the dilemma. 
> 
> Uh...let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome, because it helps me become a better writer. And if there is any kind of situation you want to see these boys in, let me know and I will try to make it happen.


End file.
